fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars to Paradise Arc: Flames of Competition
Ryder as well as Erika had made it their mission to isolate Agni from the rest of Miekkakala Isle's troops, be they are member of the Gates To Paradise themselves or a simple grunt. They landed on the ground, one after another, neither of them appearing to have obtained any damage in the slightest. Ryder and Erika looked forward with a silent anger while Agni only returned with a face of glee. "Two on one huh? Am I that much of a challenge for you?" His face illuminated with pride as he posed enough of a threat to have two mages have to handle him, both of which were S-Class. "I'm flattered!" He erupted into laughter, giving off a playful vibe instead of psychotic. Quite the surprise to the pair. "Shut your trap pal!" Erika shouted, her voice causing Agni to cut his laughter short and look at her with surprised eyes, lightning surged from her body from head to toe. "I'd be concerned if I were you." "You fall here!" Ryder finished her sentence as he sprang forward as Betsalel, activating Dark Gravity to hold Agni in place as Erika followed up with her own attack. Performing a series of jumps and flips, Erika used the final jump to get into the perfect position. Molding her Lightning-Make: Storm Bow, she fired an arrow made of lightning from her electrifying bow. It soared through the air with little effort, aimed for Agni's heart. Agni simply smirked with a cheerful expression, using his Blue Flare, he summoned a harpoon of blue flames which fired forward against the lightning bow. The collision generated an explosion which canceled out Ryder's spell. Agni revealed himself from the smoke, laughing in an extremely maniacal fashion. "That's it baby!!" He made sounds of an explosion, although horribly so. "Boom, Pow KA-PLOW! Thats what I like to hear!" Agni ran forward with blue flames ignited on his palms. Once close enough, he attacked Ryder with a palm thrust. Ryder utilized his Shadow Body, sinking to the ground before reemerging behind Agni. This allowed him to avoid the attack and get on his opponents blind side. Using his Shadow Animate to create a clone from Agni's shadow. The clone jumped back, forming a blue fire in it's hands before firing it at it's counterpart. Erika ran towards Agni with a vengeance, she lunged forward with a kick directed at the Fire Mage's stomach. The very impact would leave him stunned for the attack coming from the shadow clone. Agni reacted in time to catch Erika's leg as he spun around and threw Erika towards the attack meant for him, he jumped back and made a remark in the process. "It'll take more than that to handle me chumps!" Erika reacted in time to use her Lightning Rush and dodge the attack. She landed with ease next to Ryder as the fire from the clone struck the ground. The shadow clone jumped back, standing behind Ryder and Erika. Surprisingly, they'd just changed positions with Agni. His back to the sea and their's towards the tower. "Ghost Boy." She was obviously speaking to Ryder as he responded to her acknowledgement. "Let's finish this fast." She sprang forward, molding her Lightning-Make: Gauntlet and her Thunder Fist, putting the two in conjunction would allow for massive damage output. Agni reacted with his own fist attack, channeling the blue flames through his fist, he delivered a powerful swing at Erika's attack. The contact of the attacks generated an explosion. While Agni only skidded across the ground, Erika fell to the ground rolling before standing back up. There were now blue flames residing on her arm. Erika swatted at the blue flames, attempting to extinguish them. Agni moved forward, prepping a quick leg kick against Erika's ribs. "You like those blue beauties? That's the uniqueness of my Blue Flare!" Ryder sent forward a Knuckle Shadow, the attack not only injuring Agni but saving Erika from his assault. After the attack, he ran forward to assist Erika in extinguishing the flames. They'd luckily gone out, but Erika obtained some damage thanks to the flames over-time effects. The shadow clone went in for an attack against Agni, it jumped up before coming down with its leg swallowed by it's blue flames. The Blue Flare mage was in for a taste of his own medicine. "HA!" Agni shouted as the clone came in for an attack, he didn't seem to take it seriously at all as he extended his left arm with his palm open. He fired forward a concentrated blast of blue flames, piercing through the clone which ultimately cause it to dissipate. Agni's shadow restored itself as the clone made from it had been destroyed. "You really think you can defeat a prankster with his own tricks?" A massive snake-like dragon of flames emerged from behind Agni. "Here's some real power! Asuri Drake!" He called as the massive dragon lunged forward at the duo. Erika stood as the dragon drew in, molding her Lightning-Make:Javelin before launching it with sheer force. The dragon simply dodged it and continued it's pursuit. Ryder in turn attacked with his Dark Capriccio, the drilling beams of darkness coming from all directions. The attack destroyed Agni's dragon with it's sheer power, however the dragon was enough to lure Ryder and Erika's attention. Long enough for him to come from behind with yet another attack. "Right here ding-dongs!" With a gathered orb of blue flames within the space between his arms, cupped and ready to fire. He jumped back before launching the attack at the short space between Ryder and Erika. "GET READY FOR SOME PYRO!" He laughed maniacally as his Blaze Bomb began to misshape with instability. The sign of an explosion. The explosion sent Ryder and Erika flying as well as leaving burning residue on the area where the attack exploded and on the two mages themselves. Standing up, Erika looked over at Ryder as he swatted at the flames. "Ghost Boy! Leave this guy to me." Erika gestured towards something else in the distance. "Are you serious? If he can handle us both then-" Catching sight of the troops headed for the area they'd just previously been, Ryder could see why Erika was suggesting he go and leave Agni to her. He'd change into Gagan-Vihari through his Take Over:Phantom Soul, stretching the wings in preparation to fly. "Just promise me you'll be careful fighting this guy alright." Before she could even respond, he took off towards the area. Agni merely watched as Ryder escaped, leaving him with the blonde to battle. "You sure that was a smart decision? If I catch you vulnerable like last time, you won't have someone to cover up for you." He prepared his signature Blue Salamandra, and this one would be much larger than the one he'd used upon Nirvana's Peace arrival to the island. Erika smiled as her blood boiled with adrenaline, bringing forth her own massive attack. She'd created an orb of lightning of equal size to Agni's attack, Thunder Orb. "That's where your calculations are wrong idiot! Because that's a big if that you'll catch me like that again!" She launched the attack at the same time Agni launched his. The attacks collided, causing an enormous explosion leaving behind smoke and the blue flames that always stayed behind after Agni's attacks. Erika bolted through the smoke, once close, she slammed her hand on the ground. Using the momentum, she swung her body forward, her leg going in for a jab as it was covered in lightning. Attacking with her Storm Halberd. Agni was caught off guard with Erika bursting forth from within the smoke and coming in with an attack. Unable to react, Agni could do nothing more than attempt to brace himself. Thinking she was going for an attack against his stomach, he guarded that area although she was actually going for the area directly under his chin. The attack caused Agni to be lifted off the ground a bit, enough for Erika to make a follow up attack at the very least. With the position right, Erika used her other leg to kick Agni's back which ultimately sent him a higher distance. With it set up, she performed a spin similar to that of a break dance. "Voltage Vortex!!" She shouted as the lightning surged forward in a spiral, sending Agni even higher into the air and causing more damage. She still wasn't done, using her hands to hold herself up before pushing off with all her might. Using her Storm Drill to send lightning through her legs once more. Closing them together whilst also spinning at speeds that her very body appeared like a spinning drill. Agni recovered mid-flight, maneuvering himself to the point he could see Erika coming at him with her next attack in her combo. With her coming forward, he held his hands out. "Wadjet's Rain!" He shouted as numerous missile like flames rained down on Erika, engulfing her body. Surprised, she stopped her attack and attempted to extinguish the flames. Forgetting the attack was the only thing keeping her in the air, she soon began to come crashing down. Agni came down as well, "Blitz Beat Down!" His fist ignited with the blue flames as his descending speed increased, just enough for his fist to come into contact with Erika and beat her down into the ground. Upon the impact, he jumped back a great distance, laughing the same way he'd been doing. "Aw, look at you trying to play with the big kids." Agni taunted her, watching as his flames continued to burn on her skin even after the viscous onslaught. "But you ain't nothing more than a little girl, so run on home to mommy." He'd pushed buttons he should have never pushed. Erika's face was covered by a looming shadow as the electricity she emitted grew even more deadly by the seems. "Don't you ever talk about my MOM!" Erika bolted forward, her body covered in lighting as he attempted to strike Agni with a powerful jab. Agni managed to jump to avoid the attack, with numerous arrow projectiles made of the signature blue flames appearing behind him. He held out his hand in retaliation. "Incineration Artillery!" On his call, each and every arrow shot forward with great speed. Erika molded her Lightning-Make: Storm Bow", firing dozens of smaller arrow projectiles instead of the one. Each and every arrow, both from Agni and Erika's side collided with another. Once more a smokescreen sat between the two. Agni expected Erika to come bolting out once more, however he was completely surprised to see the electrified snake that was a product of Erika's Lightning-Make: Storm Serpent, he dodged it by an inch, however it would soon make it's way back. Before even doing so, another animal burst forward. Erika's Lightning-Make: Thunder Tiger burst forward just seconds afterwards, it's fangs out in an attempt to rip the man apart. Agni once more dodged it, however his right shoulder was slashed a bit by the tiger's fangs. He couldn't react in time for the second tiger that would burst forward however, it tackled him. Holding him down in place with it's right paw while the other tiger and snake came to surround the two. Agni smirked as his body surged with the blue flames, manipulating the aura to hit each of the beast with blazing blue tendrils. His Logi technique was rarely seen, Erika was certainly lucky to witness it. However she'd have to be even luckier to survive the upcoming attacks. Agni stood as he sent forward numerous tendrils, striking the ground and even more as she evaded each strike. Despite her efforts, all the tendrils once more attacked in unison. Once more a massive explosion was generated. Erika stood up despite the impact, using her Wild Charge, she burst forward with the voltage surrounding her body. Rushing forward in a seemingly blind fury as she closed in on Agni's vicinity. Agni timed her movements with his, jumping over her before she could make contact. He'd maneuvered to turn his body, angling himself to look in the direction Erika had headed. Erika put her hand on the ground as she bolted under Agni, using her hand to change her trajectory to face back at him with an upward aim. Coming back at him full force and with Agni in the air, he couldn't avoid the strike in the slightest. He attempted to guard to no avail. Erika collided with him as she continued to push him back. The momentum caused the two to ascend as the distance increased. Erika continued the push until she and Agni crashed through the walls of the tower on the island. They'd ended up on one of it's upper levels. Dust being kicked up by the impact on the brick walls. Erika continued to stand, although slightly hunched as she breathed heavily. Agni slowly stood, resting in a kneeling position as he watched his blue flames continue to devour Erika's stamina, "Soon enough, she'll be nothing more than ashes." Agni staggered just a bit more to stand as his injuries were getting to him. He coughed up a bit of blood, but wiped it away without knowing. As the dust slowly lightened up, Erika chuckled as he continued to stand with all her energy. Finally standing back at her full height. "What was that about playing with the big kids? Cause it seems to me that you're not as big and bad as you thought!" She taunted him as she was watching him struggle to even stand. Within the tower, the air felt vastly different from the outside world. There was much more ethernano concentrated within the tower, it's walls slightly illuminated with blue energy. "What's with the strange feeling in here?" After Erika mentioned it, Agni himself realized the difference of air and the glowing walls. His condescending smirk grew larger than before. "So lil Chloe has already started the ritual?" He pointed his finger at Erika in confidence. "You'll wish you'd kept our brawl outside these walls! Because it's about to get a lot hotter in here!" Agni closed his eyes as he began to channel his ethernano flow, drawing in some of the particles around him. Opening them in the blink of an eye, Agni's magic power had spiked. Although there was not the slightest of a physical change, it was clear his magic attributes had received a massive boost. Erika was astonished by the change in the mage's magic power. Bracing herself for yet even more combat. She'd hoped that would've been the finishing blow, yet the battle seemed far from over at this point. "Damn, Ryder was right to say this was a strong guy. But I never expected this type of strength from him...No matter, I'll beat him down either way it goes." Erika thought to herself, radiant confidence in her abilities. Harlem, despite all the twist and turns it'd taken to reach the room where the Paradiso Ritual was taking place, arrived seeing the magic circle being fed with magic power as it was before. Now, the circle seemed to be somewhere around 25% full at the time. Harlem didn't make the most subtle entrance either, drawing the attention of Alexander Noel, the man whom set up a barrier around the girl performing the ritual. Taking a fighting stance, Harlem was ready to fight. Although being trained as a swordsman, he'd now taken the path of bare-knuckle brawling. "You're new." Alexander tiredly voiced as he turned towards the middle-aged man. With a somewhat lazy and tired posture, yet his tired eyes displayed violence. "I'd suggest you run on back to the retirement center. It'll get a lot worse if you decide to stick around, I'll inform someone to bring your medication." Harlem's face contorted with annoyance as his eyes seemingly popped out of his head. "I AIN'T THAT OLD!" He held up his fist in defiance. Calming down, he'd ran at Alexander, throwing a right hook followed by a left hook. With Alexander easily evading both of them, he'd closed both of his fist together, bringing down his hand with all his might to smash the mage to the ground. Despite all the effort, Alexander had avoided the first two hits just by moving his torso. However the next strike required Alexander jump back, to his annoyance at that. "Ugh, we're really doing this huh?" He simply displayed disinterest, believing this to be way too trivial for him. He extended his hand as a blue barrier with a sharp edge appeared over Harlem. It fell down with much might. Harlem noticed the hand movement and feeling the hairs on his head tingle, he'd look up to see the sharp barrier come crashing down. Harlem jumped forward just in the nick of him, bawling up his fist as preparing to bash the younger male in his face. Alexander retaliated with a circular barrier to intercept Harlem's strike. The impact shattered the barrier, a display of Harlem's strength, yet the strike didn't make contact with Alexander. "My magic makes for an excellent display of defense and offense. You don't stand a chance. Especially if you try to fight with primitive melee combat. Although I must admit your strength is admirable." Harlem wasn't here to hear Alexander take, but to stop the ritual. Harlem burst forward, reaching out to grab Alexander. However at the same time, Alexander summoned a barrier to catch Harlem's hand. Both of their plans worked in one way or another, Harlem had Alexander by the neck whilst Alexander had part of Harlem's hand encompassed with a barrier. "Tell her to stop the ritual!" Harlem shouted with a voice of authority, always useful on his son but not so much on others. For the most part that was. Alexander turned his head to the girl in the barrier, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Hey Chloe! Stop the ritual!" He turned back and looked at Harlem. "Can't do that, barrier's soundproof..." Being the one who placed the barrier, Alexander already knew this however he merely wanted to entertain himself with his sarcasm. "Regardless, she'd only respond to Aramis' command. With being his daughter and all." Harlem couldn't believe what his opponent had uttered, and he showed this resistance. "There's no way Aramis has a daughter! For all the years I'd known him, he showed no interest in romance!" As the circle filled with a bit more magic power, Harlem could only worry about one thing at a time. But despite his mission, he was more focused on his old friend's connection to the girl named Chloe. "I guess she's more of his abducted daughter..." Alexander showed little to no interest, although he always had a reason for saying the things he'd say. "Abducted? Like he kidnapped her?" Harlem couldn't believe his ears, this poor girl forcefully pulled into the darkness of the world. He knew Aramis was cruel, but not this cruel. But he could also wonder what sinister actions he'd gone through to even acquire the girl, and why at that. "That's the definition. Is it not? It started as nothing more than a test of our strength, nearly 10 years ago. We attacked her village for a number of reasons. One being it was rumored to have strong mages, false that was. Another was simply it was far too tainted for us to even consider letting it enter into our new world." He remembered the image of buildings burning from Agni's flames, explosions and massive puddles caused by Douglas fall along with destroyed architecture. "At first we were going to eliminate her, however Aramis saw potential in the feeble girl. He recruited her and decided to teach her magic, just to perform this ritual. She was surprisingly cooperative, yet more fittingly, she was very reclusive. Barely spoke a word and she always obeyed our commands. In a way, we striped her of her individuality. When we asked her what she remembered, she merely stated recalling her roof collapsing atop of her and everything else was a blur." Recalling the very moment he'd just described, Alexander remembered the look on the girl's face. "We told her that we arrived and defeated the invaders yet she was the only one who survived. She openly believed us. I found it amusing really, praising the one's who massacred everyone you cared about as heroes." Harlem began to squeeze his hands around Alexander's next, attempting to choke him right there. "Why! Why would you do something so heartless! Drag a poor girl into the devouring darkness! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!" Harlem was enraged, blinded by the anger. He'd kept squeezing on Alexander's neck. The young boy opening his mouth wide in an attempt to breathe properly, yet to no avail. Despite his furious anger, his undying rage at the situation, he released of the dark mage's neck which caused Alexander to fall to the ground, gasping for air. Harlem didn't have anywhere near half the heart to murder someone. It took awhile for Alexander to get his breathing pattern to normal after the assault, rubbing his neck as he recovered. After everything seemed in check, Alexander stood, putting on his glasses as he stared down Harlem. "You...you're too weak for this world. You'll fit right in within the world we seek to create." Seemingly forgetting that his life nearly came to an end, he finished enclosing Harlem within a barrier. Moving the barrier over to the wall, being elevated ten feet off the ground. He turned back to the real objective, Chloe didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest by the battle that had just happened. The ritual was at 30% completion, and soon enough, the Gates To Paradise would achieve what they wanted. Category:JackWerewolf-13